A Love Story
by Capital WHY
Summary: Calling all Oldrivalshipping obsessors and haters! This is the one-shot for you-yes, both of you! Gary REALLY wants to go on a date with Leaf. When she finally accepts, will everything work out? Psh, of course it will. But what happens AFTER that?


_A/n I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

Gary had always known there was something different about Leaf. He'd known it right from the start. Perhaps they hadn't gotten along at first-okay, they _really_ hadn't gotten along at first-but he knew that was water under the bridge. After all, they had been dating ever since that fateful day, two years ago.

"_Hey, Leaf. Nice to see ya."_

_She looked over casually from the necklace she had been admiring. Gary didn't understand why she liked window-shopping so much. She rolled her eyes upon recognizing the voice. "Oh. Gary. It's you."_

_This would be a bit harder than he expected. Of course, he should've figured that she'd be hard to get, after all, the two were always professing their dislike for each other._

"_Are you busy tonight?" he attempted suavely. That was a tried and true line. He knew he could depend on it._

"_Yup!" _

_Okay, maybe not._

"_W-with what?" he stuttered. _

_She smiled charmingly at him, eyes glimmering like emeralds, true to her name, of course. "I'm going to be helping out at the Pokemon Shelter. The poor sweet dears need my help!" With a scowl, she added, "And I won't let some mean guy like you ruin my perfect night."_

_Plan B time. "Why don't I help you? After all, I'm great at-" he paused, trying to think of the perfect word. "-well, everything, really."_

_She snickered. "Whatever, ego-boy."_

"_So it's a date?" A blush-YES, A BLUSH-came across her face._

"_If you say so."_

_Ah, that had been the good part of the day. But then, the unTHINKable happened!_

_He showed up at the shelter on time, dressed casually. After all, they were helping out at a pokemon shelter. He couldn't have the little things messing up his best clothes. When he got there, though, he found that she had taken the whole 'date' idea literally! She was brushing a rapidash when he found her, in the backyard of the shelter of Viridian City. _

_Her hair was in a fancy up-do, light brown curls tumbling down her back. Her eyes, gleaming gems of perfection, shined brightly against the moonlight. She was wearing a perfect white dress, with fine, delicate lace at the collar, and silk half-sleeves. She wore a diamond necklace that so perfectly matched her pearl earrings. When she saw him, she smiled so brightly, his life was lit up in a way he had never dreamed possible._

"_Gary! I thought you'd never come," she purred, riding the rapidash over. She looked like a princess of old, and Gary felt like a loser. _

"_L-Leaf! You look divine!" That was silly. Couldn't he come up with anything better?_

_A light blush enveloped her perfect features, and for a moment, he thought perhaps she was an angel. "Thank you, Gary." He helped her down, taking hold of her delicate, gentle hand and assisting her- um, gently. _

"_Now, what about that date you suggested?" she chimed._

"_What about helping the pokemon?"_

"_I already did that," she said, winking._

"_O-okay, then?" he puzzled aloud, her taking his hand and dragging him off. _

_Soon, they were in a romantic park. The stars were glimmering, the fountains were cascading in cheer and delight, the roses were in full bloom, and the lovely stream was winding its way romantically through the spacious, gorgeous meadow-like area. The two stood on a picturesque, romantic bridge, looking out at the full moon. "Gary . . ." She took his hand. "I didn't know I could have . . . such a romantic time with you."_

_He gazed into her lucid orbs. "You shouldn't be surprised." _

_She was about to remark about how romantic he was being, until he added,_

"_After all, I am awesome. You shouldn't marvel at my amazingness, but you can if you want to."_

_Her gorgeous eyes teared up. "H-How could you say that, Gary? What about me?" She threw his hand down in fury. "I should've known you'd think only of yourself!" Leaf ran off, her dress billowing behind her. Gary felt anger build up inside himself. Why had he treated her so badly? He had to fix things!_

_He ran after her as fast as he could, taking off like a . . . really fast object. When he found her, he was shocked. Two houndooms were snarling at her, ready to attack her._

"_No! Leaf! Go, Umbreon!" His umbreon's awesomeness scared the houndooms away without one attack._

"_Oh, Gary! You saved my life!" she cried._

_He ran to her dramatically. "I'm sorry, Leaf. I never meant to hurt you!" he said, taking her into his arms. _

"_Gary!"_

Yes, that had been a wonderful day, indeed.

"Gary. How are you today?" A young woman in a white coat walked into his clean, tidy room.

"Very good, actually. You know, my girlfriend, Leaf, is going to come visit me soon, Dr. Martin."

The woman frowned and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Of course, Gary. Now take your medication."

"Okay, Doctor." Gary obeyed, and the doctor left.

Once she left the room, a man in a white coat met the woman in the hallway. "Well? How is Mr. Oak?"

The woman sighed. "Still believes that this 'Leaf' girl exists, Doctor Weston."

The man shook his head. "It's sad when this kind of thing happens to people. And Professor Oak's grandson, too!"

They heard a voice from inside. "Leaf! I've been waiting for you!" They peered into the window. Gary was having an animated conversation with himself.

As they walked away, they pitied the poor young man.

* * *

A/n Leaf. Doesn't. Exist. In. Anime. See? ^_~

Btw. I'm **not** an oldrivalshipper. In fact, I am a **Choosenshipper**, and sometimes a Cavaliershipper. So yeah.

:D

Finessefully,

X

P.S. I hope you don't think that's ACTUALLY how I write. ^^; I try to keep cheesy cliches and endings with mental hospitals out of my _real_ stories. Although, the latter _could_ work . . . ;)


End file.
